A Night At The Movies
by Jennie Harris
Summary: Set after 'Day of Honor', B'Elanna isn't sure wether Tom meant he loved her or not. P/T


A night at the Movies

By

Jennie Harris

So maybe this isn't too bad. 

I finally got someone who **acts** if though he really loves me. 

Ok, maybe he does more than act. 

He seems genuine, but don't they all at first?

Well well well Tom Paris you haven't fooled me yet.

All the gifts, flowers & especially the I love you crap isn't going to distract me.

We'll just see who comes out on top of this game, won't we.

******************************************************

"Hi B'Elanna, how are we today?"

"I'm good Tom, what about you?"

"Wonderful. Were still on tonight, aren't we."

"Sure. Where will we be going tonight?"

"Actually I thought you might like to pick where we go tonight."

Well well well Tom Paris you just keep trying to insure your success at winning this game, don't you?

"Well, OK. You sure. I mean you can pick it out, your seem to be good at picking good places."

Yeah right, last week we went out on a boat and thank god my Klingon side kicked in before I threw up on the deck.

Yeah, he would have loved to see a klingon actually throw up.

"No. I've picked every place since we've started to date."

"Well if you say so."

"Seeya tonight." 

Tom kisses B'Elanna on the cheek.

Well well well, you almost fooled me with that forced kiss Tom Paris.

Ever think of making use of that talent?

******************************************************

Which one, which one.

Laser Tag - Klingon Style

A Bat'hel Fight on Qo'nos

Romantic Night at the beach in Gulf Port, Mississippi

Candle Light Dinner in Beautiful French style restaurant in New York

Mardi Gras in Shreveport, Louisiana

Well let's see....

Laser Tag, to risky even with safety on.

Bat'hel fight, I'm not on the mood to have blood slung on to me.

Gulf Port, Good idea just no more ocean for at least another week.

Candle Light Dinner, May not be so bad just not to appealing to my taste. Why did I put it on the list anyway?

Mardi Gras in Shreveport, Good Points: 2nd best made grass in Louisiana, Probably not as much people running around naked, Probably not as many drunk teenagers as the one in Monroe. Bad points to crowded.

Ok that's it I guess it will be a 21st century romance movie, I really need a nap.

******************************************************

I wonder what she picked.

Who cares as long as I'm with her.

Ok, here we go.

"Hi, so what are we doing tonight?"

"We're going to see a movie."

"What one?"

"A 21st century film called A Walk to Remember. It's got some famous singer in It.."

God I hope its not that Mariah Carey Movie.

"...Mandy Moore I believe."

Thank You God.

"Computer open program 'Theater 21 AWTR'."

Tom & B'Elanna walked into a 20/21st-century theater with a refreshment stall, movie posters and all.

B'Elanna approached the ticket stall.

"2 Adult tickets to A Walk to Remember, Please."

'Here you go, hope you enjoy the movie'

"We better get some popcorn & drinks before the movie starts."

Well B'Elanna I believe he has done this before.

Let me guess who with, lets see ash yes one of the Delaney sisters no doubt.

"What will you have?"

B'Elanna glances at the board hanging on the wall. Popcorn, what the heck is popcorn? Well what ever it is I'll try it. Soft Drinks - Coke a Cola, Sunkist, Dr Pepper....Well lets see they all sound ....what's that word Vulcans use? .....intriguing, that's it. They all sound very intriguing. Ok Ini Mini Miny Mo....Dr Pepper.

"Popcorn with extra butter & a Dr Pepper."

"I'll have the same."

******************************************************

Me, my popcorn, dr pepper & my date who thinks he's winning this game.

I'll show him to mess with me, B'Elanna Torres.

He thinks he finally found my weakness. A way to bring me down.

Yeah right.

*Whispers* "So what do you think of the movie?"

"Its good. how did you come across it?"

"I went down a list or these types of movies and I just picked it."

*Mockingly* "Well you picked a good one." 

"You thinks so?"

Oh great now he likes the movie.

"Yeah, its great."

Oh brother we'll probably have to sit through this again next time I _let_ her pick.

******************************************************

Tom & B'Elanna exit the holodeck.

"Well that was fun."

He's kidding, right?

"Well maybe we can do it again sometime."

B'Elanna, Hello, choose your words more carefully.

"I'll be looking forward to it."

Oh brother.

B'Elanna begins to walk away.

"B'Elanna, wait."

"Yeah."

Let me guess, you want me to go back to your place. 

Am I right, am I right?

"B'Elanna I really did mean what a said about me really being in love with you."

Of course you did Tom, of course you did. Now ask me to go back to-

"I've just been getting the feeling you didn't believe me. But in all truth I could see how you would think that."

Ok maybe I was- WAKE UP! ~ Ok self shut up already! He's sincere!

"B'Elanna, have you heard a word I've said."

"Yes I have. And I'm sorry for doubting that you were telling me the truth."

"And I'm sorry for giving you a reason for ever thinking that."

"Well I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night?"

"I was think candle lit dinner or maybe a walk on the beach."

"Sure see you then."

Tom walks away.

B'Elanna aloud: "Well well well B'Elanna you were wrong, he really does love you. See how defensive you are. You should leave this alone before you ruin it, again."

~ ~ ~Finis~ ~ ~


End file.
